


It's magic

by Lilly0



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: First Yamapi believes it's because of his feelings, but then he realizes there is more behind it...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [](http://lybrint.livejournal.com/profile)[lybrint](http://lybrint.livejournal.com/). I'm soooo sorry, I couldn't write the one with Yuto, but I know you love RyoPi, and you said you would be happy with any Ryo-pair, so I hope you'll like this <3

  
Whenever Pi touches Ryo’s arm or hand he feels how his skin prickles. It’s like there are strings of warmth leaving Ryo’s fingertips and wandering over Pi’s skin. When Ryo’s hands are away, the feeling is gone too.  
  
At first Pi believes in coincidence, then – shockingly – he realizes he might like Ryo more than just a little bit, more than just like a normal friend. So, the sizzling feeling has to come from his own twisted emotions.  
  
This is until he shares the first kiss with Ryo. It starts warm and soft, and like every perfect first kiss should be, then they pick up their game, and soon Pi pins Ryo against the wall. His hands rest on Ryo’s hips first, he is surprisingly bold, and Ryo lets him be that way. It’s probably because they know each other since forever, they don’t need to get to know each other first. His hands move under Ryo’s shirt, and then finally Ryo gets bolder too. His warm hands reach for Yamapi’s face first, before he tugs at his shirt to make him take it off. Pi happily obliges, and soon finds Ryo’s arms wrapped around his body, his hands roaming over Pi’s back, all the while they are kissing.  
  
Ryo’s lips and fingers are so warm, almost like there is electricity emitting from them, and making Pi’s skin tingly. It’s like there are butterflies on his skin, and not only in his belly. It has to be because of his feelings, right?  
  
They fight. For the first time that they started dating, they fight. And when Pi takes Ryo’s hands to make him stop from walking away from him, Ryo’s fingers are cold, and Pi’s skin feels cold too. Like there are pins and needles stitching him, little icy ones. Like in a cold snowy night, when you are outside and are caught in the bad weather without a warm jacket or a scarf. That’s how his skin feels all of a sudden. He has to fight hard not to let go of Ryo’s hand because it’ so cold. “I’m sorry,” Pi says, and means it. “I was just jealous.”  
  
“Hm,” Ryo makes and frowns. “Why were you jealous?”  
  
“Because that stupid Maruyama is all over you always.” Pi blurts out. “And I love you, that’s why,” he stutters, and blushes deeply when he realizes what he just said.  
  
“You love me?” Ryo asks.  
  
Pi nods nervously. Ryo doesn’t answer, just blushes. And suddenly Pi’s skin feels warm again. It’s a comforting warmth, he feels like there is a blanket being wrapped around him, the type of warm you only feel when someone you love hugs you. Just that Ryo doesn’t hug him. It’s only on his skin. An imagination?  
  
Can it be?  
  
It’s only when they have sex for the first time that Pi realizes it can’t be just his feelings. When he moves inside Ryo, and Ryo looks at him through these dark, beautiful eyes of his, blushing in joy, Pi feels like his head gets dizzy, his whole body vibrating.  
  
  
“Is it magic?” Pi finally dares to ask when he comes down from his orgasm, afraid that Ryo would laugh at him.  
  
But Ryo doesn’t laugh. “Isn’t it always magic?” he asks, turning away from Pi.  
  
“Yes,” Pi admits. “But this is a different kind of magic.”  
  
Ryo is quiet. “Do you mind?”  
  
“Not at all. If it means that you’ll make me come like this every time, I find it pretty useful actually.” Pi tries to joke and wraps his arms around Ryo’s waist from behind. He snuggles against his back. “I don’t mind,” he whispers.  
  
“It has to do with my feelings,” Ryo explains.  
  
So that’s why, Pi thinks. When they fought, Ryo’s touch made him feel cold. When they kissed, he felt nervous. When they had sex, he felt like he would explode in joy. He smirks. “How does it feel for me when you get embarrassed?” Pi wants to know sneakily. “Like when I tell you I would like to tie you to-“  
  
“Don’t even think about it,” Ryo huffs.  
  
Pi feels like his stomach tugs, his skin tensing. Like in a rollercoaster. He grins. “So that’s how it works,” he muses.  
  
Ryo doesn’t say anything.  
  
“Hey, Ryo-chan?”  
  
“Hm?” Ryo blinks at his serious tone.  
  
He takes Ryo’s hand, entwining their fingers. “I love you.”  
  
His skin sizzles in the most enticing way ever. He never wants to lose this feeling.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  



End file.
